1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid decoction. More specifically, it relates to a container in which the decoction takes place; and where the container has a means provided to, firstly, separate the material brewing in the liquid from the decanting spout or aperture, and second, to close off fluid communication between the decanting area and the decocted material when the desired decoction strength is reached or when a specified period of time has passed. The present invention is especially contemplated for use in brewing tea or coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tea is consumed by a large portion of the world's population: approximately one half, according to recent estimates. It is second in commercial importance only to coffee, this being because such a large amount of the product is consumed in the producing areas. Traditional tea is the top leaves and buds of the tea plant (Camellia sinensis of the family Theaceae) steeped in freshly boiling water for a period of about three to five minutes to extract the caffeine, tannin (for astringency), and the volatile oils that provide other aspects of the flavor. Much longer than this and the traditional brew will become overly bitter. Recently, herbal teas have become popular for those who wish to avoid the stimulating effects of caffeine, or who enjoy the flavor of the various herbs, or blends of herbs, popularized for this purpose. These herbal teas can also become overly bitter, overly strong, or the flavors can become imbalanced in a blend, due to the differing characteristics of the herbs involved if left steeping for too long a time. In the United States, in particular, tea bags made of porous paper have become almost universally used, having been introduced by New York merchant Thomas Sullivan, who provided his tea packaged in silk bags. Boiling water is poured over the tea bag, and the bag is removed from the water when the desired strength has been reached. The problem at this point is what to do with the sodden, dripping object. Traditional tea and many of the herbal blends can leave stains that are very difficult to remove in linen so that care must be taken is disposal of the used bag. Additionally, and possibly the primary reason that tea bags have never been popular in any part of the world other than the U.S., is that there is no graceful way to get rid of the tea bag. Squashing it with your fingers and propping the soggy crumpled result in your saucer is in no way genteel and would be looked upon in horror in many social situations, restaurants, and the like. This leaves the tea pot as the decoction means used in formal situations and among connoisseurs, along with those who prefer to make custom blends of herbs. The problem remains however, that too long a brewing time can mar the flavor. Thus, the instant invention seeks to obviate this problem by providing a brewing vessel where the brewing material is not only separated from the decanting portion or spout of the device by a screen, but also where the screen can be closed off, preventing fluid communication between the area of the vessel where the brewing material is segregated, and the greater decanting portion. This allows the user to control the strength of the decoction proximate the decanting portion, stopping the brewing process by preventing fluid communication between the two areas.
In a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office a number of patents were uncovered that relate to the present invention and they are discussed hereinafter:
First is U.S. Pat. No. 90,790 issued on Jun. 1, 1869 to Samuel Simpson. This discloses a tea and coffee pot wherein the body of the pot is divided vertically into two portions by a partition, the lower portion of the partition being perforated to allow communication between the two areas. Unlike the present invention, however, there are no means shown to close off these perforations at a desired time.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 166,102 issued on Jul. 27, 1875 to William H. Henneman et al. This discloses a boiling pot designed to be disposed within another pot for use, where a removable vertical partition includes a hinged cover to allow for the emptying of one or another of the discrete areas defined by the partition without the inadvertent emptying of the other. The entire outer wall of the pot is perforated, as is the partition. This is clearly different from the present invention, in that there is no way of closing off the perforations when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 198,686 issued on Dec. 25, 1877 to Julius Ropes discloses a type case. This patent is of interest in that it shows two half-disk cover members that can be manipulated to either fully close the box, or allow any portion of the interior of the box to be exposed. Unlike the present invention though, these cover members do not overlay a screen or perforated sheet as would be required to keep the material being brewed in the instant invention from being inadvertently decanted.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 462,111 issued on Oct. 27, 1891 to Silas G. Cooper. This discloses a sieve wherein a pair of screens, upper and lower, are disposed generally parallel to one another. The lower screen hangs down slightly in the center below the body of the device to form a strainer. A pair of oppositely disposed paddles are attached to a crank and are biased against the upper screen. Materials to be processed by the device are placed within the body thereof and the crank is turned. The articles are thus crushed while being forced through the upper screen and deposited on the lower, where the juice contained therein drips through into a container placed below the device. This is clearly unlike the instant invention, in that no means of closing off communication between any discrete areas are taught.
In U.S. Pat. No. 607,409 issued on Jul. 12, 1898 to Dennis L. Falardeau there is disclosed a combination kitchen utensil. In FIG. 7 of the disclosure, the cup portion of the device is shown being used for decoction purposes, however, in contrast to the present invention, as in the patents discussed above, there is no teaching of the closing off of the perforations in the cup portion to cease the brewing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,836 issued on Mar. 5, 1940 to Miles C. Thomas Lewis discloses a condiment shaker bottom. The body of the shaker is divided into two areas, and a pair of semicircular plates cover the bottoms of each of the areas. The covers are held in place by a helical spring attached to the interior of a cap that is threadably engageable with the body of the shaker. Contrast this to the present invention wherein a screen portion defining two discrete areas within the brewing chamber can be covered without the necessity of opening the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,465 issued on Aug. 16, 1955 to Ira E. Wood discloses a beverage brewing crock. The body of the crock has an internal ledge to provide a sediment trap in the interior's bottom. A trap cover is sized such that it rests on the ledge when lowered into the container. The cover includes circumferentially spaced notches to decrease the likelihood of disturbing the sediment as the cover is lowered into place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,696 issued on Apr. 26, 1988 to Shuenn T. Sheen there is disclosed a separative tea brewing apparatus. This has an upper and a lower container, with the upper, brewing container resting on, and partially within, the lower, decanting container. The upper container includes a screen disposed above the bottom wall. The bottom wall is funnel shaped and has a drainage hole in the center. A steel ball covers this hole and is attached by a wire to another ball located exteriorly. After the tea has been sufficiently brewed, the exterior ball is pulled, opening the hole and allowing the tea to drain into the lower container. Unlike the present invention, the Sheen patent teaches two separate containers, removable from one another, whereas the instant invention has a single chamber. This feature will decrease the chance of breakage and aids in cleaning the unit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,921 issued on Sep. 12, 1989 to Gary Ross discloses a combination mug with an integral tea bag receptacle. The internal liquid retaining chamber of the apparatus is in fluid communication with an interior chamber of a tea bag receptacle. The opening of the receptacle proximate the internal liquid retaining chamber is just slightly wider than a standard tea bag and the upper and lower walls slope inwards to assist in squeezing the liquid out of the tea bag as it is pulled into the receptacle. There is a slot above the receptacle extending radially inwardly to communicate with the top opening of the liquid retaining chamber to allow the string of the tea bag to extend therethrough. This is clearly dissimilar from the instant invention, as no screen to provide a brewing area is taught in the patent.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.